


Птичка

by kotexsi



Series: Italian aesthetics [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Italy, Sleep, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Полная безнадега в жизни нерадивой женщины с попытками сделать все как лучше, но выходит как всегда.
Series: Italian aesthetics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816075
Kudos: 1





	Птичка

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от песни "Белая гвардия - Королева".

Лаура отбросила инструменты и, откинувшись на стуле, закрыла лицо руками. Она сидела, сгорбившись, уже третий час, пытаясь починить сломанные серьги. Всего-то нужно было отремонтировать застежку, сорванную при надевании свитера. Петля зацепилась за камень и потянула его за собой. Сначала Лаура ругалась из-за дикой боли, а потом разочарованно смотрела на любимое украшение. На единственное хорошее воспоминание, испорченное какой-то вязаной кофтой.

Она могла отнести серьги в ювелирную мастерскую, но не делала этого из принципа и целую неделю ходила без них, с чувством непривычной легкости на мочках и — почти буквально — с дырой душе. Каждое утро со все нарастающей злобой смотрела на украшения, которые до этого не снимала более тридцати лет. Как настоящий носитель своей фамилии, она должна была сама починить их, она могла легко это сделать. Но Лаура этого просто не умела, плохо помнила даже базу, да и уже давно не носила родовое имя.

Лаура аккуратно сложила брошенные в сердцах инструменты (за пинцетом пришлось тянуться через весь стол) вместе и с грустью взглянула на серьги, зажатые в тисках. Янтарь поблескивал в свете настольной лампы. В маленькой однокомнатной квартире, когда время давно ушло за полночь, это был единственный источник света. Лаура сняла монокуляр и потерла уставшие глаза; зачесала волосы назад, запустив в них пальцы. Хотелось спать. Вставать где-то через пять часов, надевать тот же свитер и юбку-карандаш и погружаться в офисную рутину, полную стопок теплой бумаги, только вышедшей из принтера, и запаха дешевого кофе из автомата.

Хотелось спать. И почему-то плакать.

***

— Лаура!

Лаура вздрогнула и потрясла головой. Голос снизу вытряхнул её из мыслей и заставил остановиться. Она все еще сжимала правой рукой круглую ручку двери, повернутую чуть вправо. Пустым взглядом смотрела на позолоченный гладкий шар и не могла разобрать бардак в голове. Лаура собиралась открыть дверь и покинуть комнату. Кажется, ещё пять секунд назад она готова была выйти в коридор и спуститься на первый этаж.

Но проблема была в том, что в её квартире не было второго этажа.

Лаура отпрянула от двери и подняла дрожащие ладони. У нее были красивые и изящные кисти, когда-то усеянные браслетами и кольцами. Последние несколько десятков лет Лаура не носила украшений на руках. И сейчас почти невидящим взором она пялилась на худые детские руки, явно не походившие на взрослые тонкие кисти с длинными пальцами и маникюром. Лаура тряхнула руками, пытаясь избавиться от того, что она считала видением, но ничего не изменилось.

Снизу послышался еще один крик:

— Лаура, спускайся ужинать!

Мягкий, но требовательный женский голос заставил сердце Лауры колотиться, будто в бешенстве. Почти на автомате она выкрикнула:

— Да, мам!

И тут же проглотила собственные слова. Сердце забилось еще сильнее, готовое вот-вот прорвать грудную клетку. Лаура вновь подошла к двери и повернула ручку. В этот же момент зазвучал второй голос:

— Опоздаешь — все остынет.

Полная уверенности (и непонятной тревоги), Лаура вышла в коридор и в два прыжка преодолела лестницу. Первый этаж наполняли запахи, которые она почему-то не могла узнать, но которым дала до боли банальное определение: домашние. Так пах родной дом, каждый его угол, каждая картина на стене, каждая ворсинка на ковре. До слез знакомый и вызывающий самые конкретные ассоциации.

Родители стояли к ней спиной, раздавали друг другу команды и активно переговаривались, не менее активно жестикулируя и чудом не роняя на пол хрупкую посуду. Мать встала на носки перед навесным шкафом и начала быстро вертеть головой перед нижними полками, пытаясь подглядеть при этом повыше. Со своим небольшим ростом она еле дотягивалась до средних полок и отчаянно вставала на самые кончики пальцев. Отец в открытую посмеивался над ней и, будучи на голову выше жены, он лишь протянул руку и достал все необходимо.

Лаура наблюдала за этим тандемом с открытым ртом и попросту не могла поверить своим глазам. Она переводила взор со струящихся медью по спине волос матери на огненные кудри отца, собранные в низкий хвост, и обратно, следила за движением их рук и изящными поворотами головы и за тем, как то разглаживаются, то снова появляются складки на их рубашках. Лучшее, что умели родители Лауры — быть эстетичными даже в бытовых ситуациях.

Мать первой обратила внимание на появление Лауры. Так похожая чертами лица на античную скульптуру, она лучезарно улыбнулась и махнула рукой в сторону стола и вновь вернулась к своим делам. А мимолетный взгляд и кивок отца вызвали ком в горле и медленно подступающую ярость из самого нутра Лауры. Когда отец отвернулся, она рефлекторно скривила губы и тихо хмыкнула. Надо было что-то сказать, но в голове была одна брань.

Когда подали ужин, Лаура тупым взглядом пялилась на тарелку и не могла понять, что перед ней. Далеко на задворках разума она понимала, что это вкусно, хорошо пахнет, но глаза будто застелила пелена, и она не могла разглядеть. В голове вдруг промелькнула ассоциация с разницей между «слышать» и «слушать». Она слышала запах, но не могла вникнуть. Со вкусом было то же самое: тает во рту, насыщает, но вот бы еще понять, что только что положили в рот. Лаура была в растерянности.

— Лаура, что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросила мать. Её медные волосы уже не струились по плечам, а были собраны в низкий неаккуратный пучок.

Лаура посмотрела на мать и

_… её исхудавшее лицо почти буквально сливалось со стенами палаты. Веснушки выглядели жуткой ветрянкой на бледной коже, а родинки походили на капли краски, оставленные на холсте нерадивым художником. Седина порывала голову Франчески, будто пеплом. Поворачивая голову, она кривилась и вздыхала так, точно даже такое простое движение отнимало у нее все силы. Женщина сжимала простыню морщинистыми руками._

_А когда ее дрожащую руку накрыла другая — теплая, длиннопалая, украшенная единственным обручальным кольцом, она всхлипнула._

… ответила:

— Нет, — секундное видение вывело Лауру из колеи. Уткнувшись в тарелку, она тихо несколько раз прошептала: «Господи». — Все хорошо.

Подняв голову, она встретилась с глазами отца, и вновь её нутро будто прожгло. Он смотрел этим своим долгим взглядом, требующим немедленного честного ответа. Лаура не помнила, чтобы отец когда-либо злился на нее или кричал, но иногда в его обычно добрых и спокойных глазах мелькало нечто, заставляющее людей давать то, что он хочет. И за каждый такой взгляд Лаура хотела накричать на него или отвернуться, злобно хмыкнув.

_… Аурелиано сгорбился над коленями, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и каждую секунду его плечи содрогались._

_А у нее в голове эхом раздавались собственные слова: «Это ты во всем виноват». Мужчина поднял голову. Слезы терялись в седой бороде, щеки походили на впадины, выделяя острые скулы. Когда-то рыжие волосы теперь белые, как снег, а в оранжевых глазах уже давно потух всякий огонь. Аурелиано смотрел на нее долго, но пусто, словно бы насквозь. Кольца и браслеты болтались на руках безделушками, а драгоценные камни, обычно ярко сверкающие, — мутные и темные._

_— Если хочешь уезжать, пожалуйста, — произнес он сбитым голосом, еле шевеля губами. Аурелиано будто заставлял себя говорить это, будто в голове была точно противоположная мысль. — Но потом не жалуйся, поливая землю слезами, что безрассудство доставило тебе слишком много проблем._

— …ничего хуже Рождества в Австралии, даже не думай меня уговаривать! — сокрушалась мать, направив на смеющего мужа вилку. Между её нахмуренных тонких бровей появилась морщинка. — Если тебе так хочется увидеть кузена, то позови его к нам, но я-то прекрасно знаю, что не к нему ты нас отвезешь!

— Ну ты же просила что-то запоминающееся, любовь моя! — отец аккуратно отодвинул вилку от лица. Затем он обратился к дочери: — Свет мой, может, ты что-то предложишь?

Лаура, потерявшая нить разговора, удивленно раскрыла рот. Родительская перепалка выглядела так обыденно. Она не помнила ни одной серьёзной родительской ссоры, только возмущения мамы по поводу работы отца и длинная разборка из-за желания скупать всевозможные сувениры. Это никогда не длилось долго, потому что кто-то из них обязательно быстро сдавался ради другого. Мысль о том, что ей давно не хватало всего этого, возникла в голове сама собой.

— Может… — Лаура вдруг воспряла духом. — Останемся дома? Проведем время с бабушкой и дядей Лоренцо…

— Мне нравится, — тут же ответила мать, пожав плечами. — Люблю проводить праздники с семьей.

— Мы могли просто взять их с собой, — возмущенно сказал отец, подперев голову кулаком. — Твой брат от меня не отстанет. Снова.

— Все было бы проще, не тешь ты свое самолюбие засчёт его вспыльчивости, — спокойно произнесла мать, не поворачиваясь к нему.

Лаура издала тихий смешок и осмотрела стол.

Тарелки были пусты.

Лаура не помнила, как оказалась в кровати. Часы после ужина скрылись в туманах разума, и она просто лежала на подушке, укрытая одеялом по самый подбородок. Одеяло, мягкое и легкое, тяжело прижимало ее к постели, не давая пошевелиться. На самом деле Лаура шевелиться не хотела: тепло обволакивало ее тело, расслабляло и наконец давало ей то самое ощущение отдыха, о котором она давно мечтала. Минут пять назад мать поцеловала её в лоб, обдав запахом полевых цветов и пощекотав распущенными волосами щеки, и пожелала сладких снов.

Но засыпать Лаура боялась больше всего.

— Лаура, солнце, тебя что-то беспокоит? — отец сел на краешек кровати, положив ногу на ногу. — Ты сама не своя еще с ужина.

— С чего ты взял? — чересчур резко спросила Лаура, тут же пожалев о своем тоне, но только глубоко в душе. Чуть привстав, она откинулась на подушках и теперь рассматривала встревоженного отца полулежа.

Отец протянул руку и чуть приподнял подбородок дочери. Аккуратно поворачивая её голову вправо и влево, он медленно проговорил:

— Дьявол, свет мой, кроется в деталях, — он серьёзно посмотрел ей в глаза, а затем сощурился. — На самом деле это было несложно заметить, ты весь вечер бледная и дерганая, будто в чужой мир попала. Что случилось?

_Она видела это будто со стороны. Женщина несла один единственный чемодан к такси. Полы плаща, надетого не по погоде, развевались от ветра и каждого её быстрого шага. Она видела короткие рыжие волосы и каблуки, делающие её выше сантиметров на пять (От их вида вдруг заныли пятки). Женщина кинула чемодан в багажник и со всей злости хлопнула дверцей так, что было слышно даже здесь._

_Женщина обернулась, оглядела дом, а потом, не скрывая ненависти, грозно зыркнула и уселась на первое сидение машины._

_— Лаура, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — её губы шевелились сами собой, голос Аурелиано звучал очень тихо и болезненно, она сама еле его слышала. Хотя и смотрела его глазами._

— …мама тоже волнуется за тебя, мимо нее это не прошло, — сказал отец, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Хотя бы ради нее ответь, она волнуется.

Лаура ошарашенно глядела на отца, не в силах подобрать подходящих слов.

— Я…

— Подожди, — он вновь сощурился и повернул её голову вправо. — Как странно.

Он дотронулся кончиками пальцев до серьги Лауры и снял её. Приблизив украшение к лицу, он внимательно его разглядел. Янтарный камушек покачивался на золотой серьге, зажатой между тонкими пальцами отца.

— Очень странно, — пробормотал он. — Застежка еле держится. Еще чуть-чуть — и сломалась бы. Сними-ка вторую, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Хотя уверен, что сделал все на отлично… Быть такого не может.

Убрав украшения в карман, он снова выжидающе посмотрел на Лауру, но та молчала. Глотала придуманные ответы, не успевая даже провернуть их в голове. Всё ей казалось лишь глупой отмазкой, а настоящую причину тревоги она не могла объяснить.

— Ладно, не хочешь — не говори, — отец пожал плечами и зачесал волосы, запустив в них пальцы. — Но давай договоримся: если случается что-то серьезное, с чем ты не можешь справиться сама, ты сразу же обращаешься к нам. Не все проблемы можно решить в одиночку.

Он вновь взял дочь за подбородок и громко втянул воздух.

Лаура поддалась вперед и обняла отца за шею, уткнувшись носом в ворот рубашки. От него веяло домашним теплом, треском камина и бесконечной дорогой. Второй запах, который он смогла распознать. Из всего букета за все это время — только два.

— Я боюсь оставаться одна, — признание вырвалось шепотом.

— Пташка моя, ты никогда не будешь одна, — мягко прошептал в ответ отец, обнимая дочь. — Кто-то будет рядом в любом случае: я или мама, друзья, в конце концов. Кто-то точно будет.

В носу свербело от резкого запаха трав, приторности меда и от чего-то еще, во что углубляться совсем не хотелось. Отец больше не говорил, только тихо дышал и крепко держал Лауру в объятиях, пока она безнадежно тыкалась лицом ему в шею и запускала пальцы в волосы.

— Завтра будет новый день, птичка.

Лаура на секунду открыла глаза и уперлась подбородком в его плечо, не выпуская пальцев из родительских кудрей. Волосы покрылись сединой.

***

Лаура отключила трезвонящий будильник на телефоне и посмотрела в экран глазами-щелочками: половина седьмого утра, еще полтора часа до работы. Свесив ноги с кровати, Лаура потянулась и зевнула. Надо успеть привести себя в порядок и не пропустить автобус до метро. Её ждали сухие цифры, зоркий взгляд начальства и коллега, каждый Божий день пытающийся пригласить её на кофе. Тяжело встав с кровати, она еще раз потянулась и взъерошила и без того лохматые короткие волосы.

Подойдя к столу, Лаура еще раз глянула на свои сломанные серьги. На этот раз без злобы, только с полной безнадегой. Один из камней все еще зажат в тисках, а второй лежал рядом. Лампа работала всю ночь. Поморщившись, Лаура пообещала себе разобраться с этим позже и, сунув ноги в тапки, поплелась в ванную.

Начинался новый день.


End file.
